Paw Patrol Friendship forever
by Blaze The Wolf pup
Summary: Blaze gets called out on a mission by himself what's the reason behind it all?


**Here's a small fic i figured I'd do for my Birthday today enjoy guys.**

**Disclamer. I only own my OC in this story everything else is owned by nick and spin master.**

**friendship forever.**

All the pups were awake on a beautiful fall morning in Adventure bay all but one.

"Hey Blaze isn't up yet i wonder if he's alright." Rocky said looking a bit worried.

but just than they heard a yawn and saw Blaze stand and strech his fur looking neat and clean.

"Morning." Blaze said with a yawn as the others smiled to him.

"Well good morning sleepy head you look like your ready to go somewhere today." Chase said smiling to him.

Blaze laughed a bit "Nope i just like to be tidey i guess."

Just than Ryder came walking out with a smile. "Good morning pups i hope you all slept well."

The pups nodded happily. "Blaze i have something for you to do." Ryder said.

Blaze blinked a few times. "Whats up Ryder?"

"There seems to be something around where the trains come in can you go take a look please."

Blaze gave a nod and took off towards the trainstation as Ryder smiled to the other pups "come on we got alot of work to do before he gets back."

Blaze was a fast runner when he needed to be and so he arrived at the station in no time and looked around. "Hmm I'm sure Ryder said something was here but." He looked around as his gaze fell on a letter and saw his name on it. "What's this?"

He looked over what it read.

"_Dear Blaze._

_please go to Mayor Goodway she has a job for you to do."_

Blaze was confused Ryder had told him to come here and now a letter what was going on? Blaze shook his head and took off finding Mayor Goodway with ease.

"Hi Mayor Goodway how are you? he asked happily to her.

"She smiled down to him "Oh Blaze i am glad yor here i was needing some help and figured yo'd be just the pup with your speed."

She told Blaze something kept frightening chickaleta and tha she could see shadows but never figure out what they were of.

"Blaze nodded and quickly caught sight of one and was quick to cut off whatever creature it was and as he looked down he saw it was a turtle. "I see this littel turtle must be lost. Mayor can i barrow something with water in it please?

"Why of course yo can." she said and poured a bowl of water and Blaze gently put the turtle in as it bounced off his nose.

"I'm going to take him back to Farmer yumis pond I'll see you later mayor."

"Alright Blaze be careful out there."

And as Blaze walked out he could see the sky begining to darken.

Meanwhile.

""Ryder sir look at this." Chase points his paw to the large screen showing right where Adventure bay is and a large storm heading right into it.

Ryder gasped "Blaze is still out there and the storm is almost here Chase can you-.

"I'll go i may hate water but I have to do this I've got just the stuff to make an unbrellia for me and him to keep us dry."

"Rocky are you sure? you can find him." Rocky just gave his owner a warm smile and a nod.

"Alright try to find him as fast as possable we are almost done here."

Blaze Arrived at farmer Yumis with a struggel because of the wind having picked up as he put the turtle back in the pond he saw a bright flash and heard a loud rumble the wind knocking him back some.

"_This storm is rediculas it must've come out of nowhere I should try to get home."_ He thought to himself.

He began to run back him his fur being soaked as the rain beat down on him. he looked up and let out a gasp it was no longer raining but now hailing. "This is going to hurt badly."

but Blaze didn't feel any pain or rain as he looked up as he saw rocky with a reamplelene over Blaze. "Need a paw Blaze?"

Blaze was glad to see Rocky even if he had to be saved Rocky tossed something over him. "Here this should keep you dry and hopefully warm you up a bit. Blaze got up and jumped into Rockys truck he had driven to find Blaze as they headed back to the lookout.

"Blaze was still soaked as Rocky threw him a towel when they arrived and he dred himself off the best he could. he than looked around and couldn't find Rocky.

"Rocky? Ryder. Pups? A-anyone." Blaze slowly walked into a room and the door closed behind him making him jump. it was so dark he had a hard enough time seeing as it was.

Just than a light flipped on and he saw Ryder and all the other pups smiling to him.

"Huh w-what's going on?"

"It's a party for you Blaze we knew you'd find out if you stayed here it's why we sent you out to help the town but we didn't exspect the storm at all."

"Aww you all are th greatest and I'm glad to be apart of the best team of pups there is." he walked up to Rocky and smiled to him giving him a warm nzzel along with the other pups and Ryder as his tail wagged. "Thank you all of you your the best family i could ask for and than you Rocky for saving my life.

And with that the Party began and they all had a good time.

**Sorry if it seemed different readers hope you enjoyed the read though**


End file.
